


许我一呼百应的愉悦（一）

by butterbird909



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbird909/pseuds/butterbird909
Summary: 唯一祈求对方仁慈，却注定是无果。我要的就是这个无果
Kudos: 5





	许我一呼百应的愉悦（一）

你可以是暴跳如雷，也可以是冷静残忍。你只要没有怜悯就行。在这个过程中。你没有把我当成一个人，是奴隶，是垃圾桶，是必须遵从你的俘虏。  
我不得不屈服于你力量，被迫接受你毫无原因的施虐，没有反抗的资格。只要一个眼神，我必须随时随地向你交出我的个人意愿。  
大部分时候你不喜欢我发出太过激烈的声音，小声呜咽尤佳，眼泪最甚。  
工具可以随意，越发泄越残忍越好。姿势也可以随意，越粗暴越刁钻越好。比如，我跪在床边或趴在地板上你用力踩住我的下腰。比如我的手脚都被捆住，姿势被固定。比如我被吊着，脚尖是不离地的最大距离。受虐的范围也不再局限于安全地带，所有你可见不可见的部位都是敞开的。姿势如果变形，你会毫不留情的劈头盖脸的落在我的敏感区域。  
你压制住我，像按住一条在菜板上的鱼。  
而你此时此刻的残忍，完美得像艺术品。

我在受不了的时候小声凄楚地请求你，颤抖的恳求你。你视而不见甚至变本加厉，要我痛哭要我意识游离要我失控。  
你捂住我的口鼻，你勒紧我的脖子，我在你冰冷的眸子里看到涨潮时的兴奋，犹如熄灭前火光一片。  
你用力捏紧我的手腕，如手术刀精准的一层层划破我的皮肤，你指着我曾经自己留下的十几道伤疤，笑称我是自己的第一个凶手及受害者。  
你用力抽打我的脸颊，确保我即使没有口球也无法流利的说出一句话。你用指腹抹去我嘴角满溢的血迹，将它涂抹在我的胸前。你和我本都是嗜血的天性。  
我浑身青紫没有完好的肌肤，被你扔在冰冷的地上，却远远没有结束。你又勒令我用各种满意的姿势呈现给你。比如带着臀腿的伤一字马，比如在粗糙的地面上摆出瑜伽姿势。期间你走到我的身边，挑起我的下巴，好整以暇的居高临下的看着我的眼睛，伸手将烟头落在你觉得合适的地方，你的手指力道是这么大，你急切的等待观看我隐忍的吸气。而我抖动得越剧烈，你的烟头就停留得越久。横竖都是你说了算。  
你把玩着皮带扣在我面前蹲下，带着巨大的阴影。我条件反射般捂住了头，这羞耻的肌肉反应让我的肾上腺激素和多巴胺同时大量分泌。而这让你最为满意。

我没有说停止的权利，  
我这样的无助，我这样的绝望。  
我如此安全。


End file.
